The Gift Of Living Forever
by Rabbitleap
Summary: The once magical and life-filled Fiore turns to a magicless and lifeless place after a new ruler comes to power. The Magic Council was knocked to the floor once more, every magic shop was torn down, and worst of all: the guilds were smashed and the members were killed. Thirteen mages still stand after ninety years without magic or using a single drop of it. (After Tartaros Arc)
1. Fated Meeting?

**So, Rabbitleap's back with another story! Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in any way**

* * *

A blonde woman looked at the flower beds and sighed. _It's not as magical as it was ninety years ago_ She continued to walk on and into a busy market street. She walked through the crowd to see a pink-haired man kneeling in front of a dark blue-haired boy. "Natsu?" The blonde-haired whispered herself.

She closed the distance between them and the pink-haired man got up. The clothing he wore looked very familiar to the woman, but was unsure if it was the same man she knew ninety years ago. "Um, Natsu?" The blonde-haired woman was directly behind him.

He stiffened and said, "Lucy."

A smile began to form on her face. The man turned and he didn't seem to have aged a bit. "I'm so glad to see you! You haven't changed a bit in the past years," Lucy cried out happily.

"You haven't either. It's great to see a familiar face again," Natsu grinned like he used to.

Lucy peered behind Natsu to see a young boy with a sheathed sword at his side. "Natsu-nii, do you know her?" The boy grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Of course. Tyson, this is Lucy. Lucy, Tyson," Natsu introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you, Tyson," Lucy gave him a smile.

Tyson only gave a suspicious glance at her. "Natsu, what happened to you? I haven't seen you since forever," Lucy questioned, ignoring the stare.

"I was on the run for about ten years and was fighting off knights. I hid after that for quite a while and haven't used that since then," Natsu explained.

I haven't used that either in quite a while," Lucy sighed.

They were silent until a loud roar caused panic in the crowd.

Natsu stiffened and said, "It couldn't be."

"This brings some memories back," Lucy said nervously.

"Let's go," Natsu ran through the crowd with Lucy and Tyson going after him.

They his behind a corner of a building. They could see three dragons with knights surrounding them. "Those knights are hopeless against three dragons," Natsu peered.

"Natsu, the red dragon fits your description of Igneel," Lucy told him.

"I know, that's why they're hopeless," Natsu told her.

Tyson shoved his way between the two only to see three dragons. "I must be dreaming," Tyson said as soon as he saw the three dragons, unable to believe what his eyes saw.

They quickly shoved him behind them, shushing him and warning about how good of hearing dragons have. Natsu then picked up a pebble. "Let's see how well this will work," Natsu said and Lucy backed away, taking Tyson with her.

Natsu set his hand on fire and Tyson said, "Stop, you're going to burn your hand!"

Natsu ignored him and threw the rock right straight at the red dragon. Moments passed and the rock hit its target. Igneel ate up the flames and began to fly up with strong wing beats after moments of thought. The other two dragons followed and they flew off. The flames that covered his hand died off. Tyson raced up and looked at Natsu's hand, seeing no injuries. "Why?" Tyson asked, seeming confused.

"It seems that there is some explaining to do, but I'll tell you on the way," Natsu knelt down and Tyson clambered onto his back.

Natsu and Lucy nodded and they ran off around the destroyed area.

They ran through the forest and Tyson started. "Please tell me, why don't you use a sword when we practice?"

"The reason is that I don't know how to use a sword. I took the techniques from watching one of my friends long ago. Though, instead of using a sword, I had magic," Natsu explained.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Tyson asked.

"Have you ever heard of 'Salamander'?" Natsu countered.

"Well, yeah. They say he was legendary so many years ago! He was in the most famous guild called Fairy Tail and he weld a very ancient magic called dragon slaying magic," Tyson told Natsu.

Tyson kept going with details and Natsu and Lucy shared an amused glance. "Tyson, can you tell me, what was his name?" Lucy asked the boy.

"I tried to find his name, but no book says his name. Though his description is pink hair and a white, scaly scarf- hey wait! Natsu-nii, you fit that description!" Tyson immediately realized.

"Well then, it seems this one has never noticed his teacher is the famous 'Salamander'," Natsu sighed and sniffed the air.

Lucy looked at him, expecting an answer. "We're close," Natsu told them and they began to go through the forest cautiously.

They entered a clearing, seeing three dragons sitting.

Tyson's eyes grew large. "You took your time, Natsu," A low voice of one of the dragons said.

Natsu gave a small smile. "Sorry, Igneel. I'm a bit rusty with using the magic you taught me," Natsu said.

Tyson was let down from Natsu's back. "Natsu, I believe you are wondering about the other two dragons with me. This is Grandine and Metalicana," Igneel introduced the two dragons.

Natsu couldn't believe a single word his father said. "Igneel, I want you to meet my friend, Lucy and my adopted brother, Tyson. Lucy, Tyson, this is Igneel, my foster father," Natsu introduced his own friends after studying the three dragons.

"A real dragon. I can't believe I get to see your father," Lucy said disbelief.

"I thought dragons were only a fairy tale, but here I am, standing in front of three," Tyson stood, mesmerized the dragons.

"If I were real, then there must have been a dragon to teach me my magic," Natsu told the young boy.

"Does your friend have some type of magic?" Igneel asked.

"She should," Natsu glanced at Lucy.

Lucy took the bag from her back and rummaged through it, founding her golden and silver keys.

"Haven't used them for ninety years," Lucy said and Igneel lay down and his snout got close Lucy.

It frightened her a bit, but the red dragon stated, "You use celestial keys, but not all the golden keys."

"So we found one of two celestial mages in the end," Grandine concluded.

"No, one of seven dragon slayers and one of two celestial mages," Igneel corrected.

"Does he have magic?" Metalicana asked Natsu.

Natsu shook his head. "Wait, Igneel, would you mind explaining something? Do you mean that there are others that we know that haven't aged a bit?" Lucy asked, putting her keys back.

"Yes, there's exactly thirteen of you with immortality," Igneel answered.

"Then why did you attack the capital?" Tyson asked, no longer mesmerized of the dragons' greatness.

"We were hoping that if we acted that we were attacking, one of the thirteen would notice," Metalicana explained.

"It seems that Salamander and bunny-girl are here also," A voice sounded from behind the three.

* * *

**So, this is the end of the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it so much! If you want to see more, then don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	2. Training

**So, I had planned to get this chapter out earlier, but I wanted to get the other chapters for the other stories I'm writing, but failed to due to writer's block. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Gajeel," Natsu glanced back.

"You were in Crocus too?" Natsu asked.

"When you threw that flaming rock, I was unsure if you around, Salamander," Gajeel smirked.

"Is he your enemy, Natsu-nii?" Tyson grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Your sword is useless on him. He'll eat it whole," Natsu told the boy.

Tyson was confused, but Natsu lit his fists aflame. "There they go again," Lucy sighed and backed away.

Natsu and Gajeel attacked eachother head on. Flame and metal met. Their fight continued before Igneel spat fire everywhere. Tyson prepared the flames to reach him, but the heat was beginning to die away. Natsu ate them up without hesitation."Salamander, this fight isn't over," Gajeel was covered in iron and black shadow-like stuff came out of him.

"This fight's going to get destructive, so you better brace yourself," Lucy warned Tyson.

They watched as Natsu was covered in flame from head to toe and lightning came flashing from him. The young boy was so confused. At this point of what had happened to both dragon slayers. "Natsu's using his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. As for Gajeel, he's using Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. This is something that the first generation can get as close to Dragon Force as possible," Lucy explained.

"Exactly how powerful is Natsu-nii?" Tyson asked.

"Enough to destroy quite a few towns. Well, that was how powerful he was back then," Lucy sighed.

"Is it the same with Gajeel?" Tyson watched the two battle.

"I'm not sure about Gajeel alone, but with Natsu, I bet they could destroy Crocus, over four towns, and still have enough energy to fight eachother," Lucy gave a small, nervous laugh as Tyson sweatdropped.

The fight ended quickly. Natsu was kneeling and panting. "Not so great, Salamander. What have you been doing for the past ninety years?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu didn't answer. "It seems he's not at his greatest. He'll need some training like me," Lucy smiled.

"It seems that you'll need some training, Natsu," Igneel gave a small laugh.

Natsu seemed to get annoyed. "Natsu, you're not the only one that needs the training. Plus, you and Tyson could train together," Lucy called out to him.

Gajeel cracked a smile. "Oi, Gajeel, you may need it too. Plus, you still have another ten friends to find," Metalicana told him.

"If you go east of here, then you'll find a good spot to train. Come back in a week and maybe we may have found another of your friends," Grandine told them.

The four left the area, and began to travel east. The journey was silent until Tyson asked, "Gajeel, how did you and Natsu-nii meet?"

Gajeel gave a bit of thought before starting. "At one point of time, we were in separate guilds. We had fought then, but I had lost to Salamander. Though, I joined their guild and if I'm correct, then the last time we teamed up was the Grand Magic Games," Gajeel explained, giving Natsu a small glare.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about that," Natsu eyed him.

"Pushing me in a cart, sending it off, and knowing that I had motion sickness? Of course I'm still mad about that!" Gajeel growled.

"That was ninety years ago! How can you hold such a grudge for so long?" Natsu threw back.

"Can I ask; what is the Grand Magic Games?" Tyson was quite curious.

The three were surprised by the question. "Well, the Grand Magic Games was one way of getting your guild to be the strongest. It was mostly made for fights and your abilities. Of course our guild, Fairy Tail, was the strongest in the last Grand Magic Games. Though, that was the last time that..." Lucy trailed off and it went to utter silence.

"Please continue," Tyson urged.

Natsu took over, "The beginning of the end of the magic world was when the eclipse gate was opened and seven dragons were let out in Crocus, creating havoc. If it weren't for me and my connection with Atlas Flame, we would have all died there."

"Isn't that why Lucy said 'this brings back memories'?" Tyson questioned.

Lucy nodded. Gajeel continued, "After that, the nine demon gates struck. This was the second stage end. If it weren't for us, we would have lost magic from FACE. We had gotten to enjoy the magical world a bit more."

"I've read about that! It said in one book that the guild 'Fairy Tail', the strongest guild in Fiore, were the saviors for once. Of course, other guilds helped, but Fairy Tail mages were the true heroes," Tyson said happily.

"I have to ask, did any of the books have the specific heroes in it?" Gajeel asked.

Tyson thought and then finally said, "If I remember correctly, it was Natsu Dragneel."

"I hate to tell you, but that's incorrect," Natsu told him.

"Why?" Tyson asked him.

"Natsu usually was the hero, but in this case, he had many help him this time in the battle. The true heroes in the battle were Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel. They were the ones standing against E.N.D. until the very end," Lucy explained, but continued, "The final stage was the king and princess of Fiore were assassinated and the crown was given to the assassin. He then ordered the knights to cover every trace of magic and there shall no longer be in a country filled with magic. At the beginning of the assault, I escaped into the forest with Happy dying in my hands. His last words were 'I wish that this world was like it once was'."

Silence fell between them. Gajeel wore a sad expression. Natsu's bangs covered his eyes. Lucy seemed to be on the verge of crying. "Why so sad?" Tyson finally said.

"Tyson, at one point of time, we were all so happy. I wish that one hundred and four years ago, Igneel never left me in the first place. I could have lived with him peacefully in the forest," Natsu told him and Tyson's eyes  
widened.

"I wish one hundred and four years ago that I continued to be with Metalicana and live peacefully also," Gajeel admitted.

"I wish that one hundred and four years ago that my mom never died and I continued to live with my mom and dad peacefully. That's what we mean by 'how it used to be'," Lucy told Tyson.

The two dragon slayers nodded in agreement. They weren't paying attention since Lucy bumped into someone. Lucy fell back, but Natsu caught her before she fell to the floor. "Natsu-san, Gajeel-san," A blonde-haired man said, quite surprised. Standing next to him was an equally shocked short black-haired man.

"Sting, Rogue," Natsu acknowledged the two as Lucy got back onto her feet.

"You know these two, Natsu-nii?" Tyson asked.

"Well, tell me. Would you happen to know the two from your studying?" Natsu asked him.

Tyson took moments of examination before said with shock, "This can't be the twin dragons of Sabertooth!"

Gajeel and Natsu gave a small laugh. "You two had fought them in the Grand Magic Games. It's said that the twin dragons looked up to you two," Tyson was now bewildered.

"Well, it seems that we're still in the history books," Sting smirked and then turned to the two dragon slayers and said, "How about a small battle to see who's still stronger?"

"I'm going to have to refuse. I haven't used magic in quite a bit," Natsu shook his head.

"He's already lost to me earlier," Gajeel explained and Natsu gave him a hard stare.

"Exactly how long is 'quite a bit'?" Sting questioned.

"About eighty years," Natsu told him.

Sting was unreadable. "No wonder you lost to me, Salamander!" Gajeel laughed.

"Watch, by the end of this week, you'll be on your hands and knees begging for mercy," Natsu threatened.

Lucy laughed. "I heard that people had seen dragons flying into the forest," Rogue spoke up.

"Yeah, it was Igneel, Grandine, and Metalicana. They had sent us east to train for a week," Natsu explained.

* * *

**So, I apologize again for not updating sooner, but second semester got me into doing other things and the addition homework that was added to the piles, but today, the day when it snows over three inches, shall be celebrated with me being able to get another chapter out! So, I if you enjoyed the chapter, follow, favorite, review, and look out for more chapters!**


	3. The Magicless Knights

**Finally decided to post the next chapter out! Hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I wish, but I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Natsu-san, can we just have one battle," Sting pleaded.

"Salamander will fight you," Gajeel shoved Natsu forth.

"Is this revenge for the Grand Magic Games?" Natsu yelped in alarm as he got shoved forth, stumbling a bit..

Gajeel laughed and said, "You better believe it! You'll have to lose to the one that you won ninety years ago!"

Sting attack and Natsu dodged. Tyson was familiar to Natsu's movements and said, "There's no way Natsu-nii will lose to you!"

Sting's hand began to glow and Natsu dodged every hit and Sting got frusturated. "This is easier than dodging a sharp blade," Natsu swiped a flaming foot and made Sting stumbled forward, face first into the gravel path.

Natsu made his way back to where Lucy and Gajeel stood. Sting stood and rubbed his sore face. "I guess using magic is a bit-" Natsu stiffened to here armor.

"The knights!" Natsu said.

"There he is! Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel! It appears he also has Black Steel Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia, and the twin dragons, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Chenney!" One knight said.

"Get behind me, Tyson," Natsu shoved the boy behind him.

Lucy grabbed her keys out of her bag, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and Natsu got into an attack position. "Lucy, I want you to run off with Tyson as far as you can," Natsu told the blonde mage.

She hesitated, but nodded and prepared to run. The knights began their assault. Of course, the dragon slayers didn't use a bit of magic. Natsu skillfully dodged and used his fists to hit the attacking knights. Tyson was amazed at the dragon slayer's skills of battling a real enemy. He felt himself getting dragged be Lucy as they ran through the battling mages and knights. "Natu-nii has amazing fighting skills!" Tyson breathed, excited to learn more.

"Yeah, but when he combines it with magic, it's even better," Lucy smiled as she slowed a bit, but kept a fast pace.

"Really?" Tyson asked.

"You'll learn soon. I believe Natsu's most dangerous battle was..." Lucy fell into thought and Tyson allowed her to think.

"It was either against Future Rogue during the dragon assault in Crocus or the nine demon gates," Lucy finished her sentence.

"How many dangerous enemies has Natsu-nii encountered?" Tyson questioned, wanting to know more.

"You'll have to ask him yourself. I'm pretty sure that he'll-" Lucy stopped to see knights attacking someone.

Lucy stopped Tyson from drawing his sword and she pulled out Loke's key. "Open! Gate of the Lion! I open thee!"

A golden flash and there stood a celestrial spirit. "It's been ninety years, Lucy," Loke adjusted his glasses on his face.

"Yeah, but times have changed. For now, take care of the knights," Lucy smiled and the lion spirit's hands glowed.

Loke quickly finished them off and disappeared. "That takes more magic then it used to," Lucy breathed out.

"Lu-chan!" A blue-haired girl came over.

"Levy-chan! You haven't changed a bit like the others!" Lucy called out and the two hugged.

They soon broke and Levy looked at Tyson. "Who exactly is this?" Levy went down to Tyson's size.

"I'm Tyson. Natsu-nii had found me," Tyson introduced himself.

"Natsu?" Levy looked over at Lucy and she nodded. "Then, Natsu's also alive for the past ninety years," Levy said a bit excited.

"Yeah, he hasn't changed a bit, but he's a bit weak with using magic," Lucy bit her lip.

"You said there are others too," Levy told Lucy.

"Yeah, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue are also alive. We had met three dragons earlier too. They said that we've become immortal. There is suppose to be thirteen of us," Lucy explained.

"You said three dragons earlier. Do you mean...?" Levy had a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah. Natsu finally got to see Igneel again," Lucy gave a small smile.

Natsu skidded in front of them and three knights chased him. "Natsu-nii!" Tyson went forth, but Levy held him back.

Natsu went forth and the knights swung their swords. Natsu dodged the first sword, then the second sword, but the third sword sliced at his arm. Surprise hit Levy to see the sword hit Natsu. "I told you he's weakened quite a bit. He hasn't used his dragon slayer magic for about eighty years," Lucy told her.

Tyson got out of Levy's grasp and pulled out his sword and charged at one of the knights.

Two knights swung their swords in sync and Tyson blocked it with his sword, but only able to see that a third sword went to his other side.

He felt imself being pushed to the floor so he closed his eyes instinctively, not knowing who pushed him. Tyson opened them to see he was under Natsu and his eyes widened. Natsu's left sleeve had a giant cut and in it three cuts marked that one arm. His right arm held only one cut on it. Tyson then realized that his mentor's scarf had fallen off and lay on his stomach. "Get back. That's why I'm not allowing you to fight," Natsu glanced down, his eyes glittered with seriousness and Tyson slowly got up and grabbed his sword and Natsu's scarf. He was with Lucy and Levy again and he handed Lucy Natsu's scarf. At this point of time, Natsu had both hands in flames and was dodging and finally hit one knight, hitting him against the tree. The other two backed away and Natsu finally casted, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The two knights stiffened and Natsu's attack hit them directly. "Natsu's been really pushed by magicless knights. I remember ninety years ago when he and the others got in a fight with some knights, he didn't seem the slightest problem going against so many," Lucy gasped, quite shocked.

"I think he's lost his confidence in fighting after living so peacefully," Levy added.

"I-is that true?" Tyson looked at the two ladies.

They both nodded, quite shocked about the facts of the dragon slayer. "Fighting three off pushes Natsu to the extreme. I really never seen his battles, but I this would be like fighting Laxus," Levy told Lucy.

"Or another strong opponent like Gajeel," Lucy agreed.

"Are you saying that Natsu-nii isn't at his strongest?" Tyson asked again.

"That's right. I need a bit of training. I got to beat Gajeel at the end of the week," Natsu told him, Tyson seeing the cuts along his arms.

Levy gave a confused look. "What happened between you and Gajeel, Natsu?" Levy asked quite confused.

"Oh, somehow the two got ito a fight and Natsu lost to him. They had both entered their dragon modes, but Natsu lost due to not enough practice," Lucy explained.

"Natsu lost to Gajeel?" Levy looked at Natsu in shock.

Tyson was confused. "I have to ask, why is it a shock to have Natsu-nii lose?"

Lucy gave Natsu his scarf and then knelt down to Tyson's level. "You see, if Natsu gets serious enough, then he can take down probably anyone. Though, he had defeated all the male dragon slayers ninety years ago. Gajeel was the first to meet defeat, then Cobra, and after another seven

years: Sting and Rogue," Lucy explained.

Tyson was still confused. Levy gestured to the other three slayers that were running towards them. "I'll explain later. It's soon to get dark," Lucy got back up to her full height and Tyson watched as Natsu adjusted the scarf around his neck.

Many gave Levy a short greeting, but then they continued as the blue-haired girl decided to tag along with the group.

* * *

**So, that was the chapter, hope you truly enjoyed it! I'll try to get these chapters out faster, but I can't make any promises. Well, if you enjoyed the story, then don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Also, don't forget to check out my other chapters!**


	4. Natsu Needing The Training

**Sorry for such a long wait, but I brought out a new chapter so horray! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

They reached the supposed training clearing by dusk and so Natsu lit a fire for them. "Tyson-chan, ask any questions you have since it seems you don't know much," Levy told him.

Tyson thought and finally asked, "Exactly how strong was Natsu-nii?" The question was given some thought by everyone.

"I would have to say that he was able to take down a whole army of those knights with only a small use of his magic," Lucy started.

"He could probably destroy Crocus plus three other towns with him," Levy added.

"Salamander could probably take down a dark guild," Gajeel gave a smile.

"Natsu-san would probably be able to defeat a wizard saint," Sting gave his answer.

Natsu and Rogue gave no answer to the question. "Is it true, Natsu-nii?" Tyson asked the pink-haired slayer.

"How about we tell you stories? Then you can know my true strength," Natsu suggested, avoiding the question.

"Will you? You've kept your past a total mystery!" Tyson got totally interested.

"We'll tell you everything about Fairy Tail, its members, history, and how the guild was like!" Levy brightened.

For most of the night, they told stories about all kinds of things. Tyson was immersed into each story the mages told him. At one point of time, the members had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

The sun began to rise and Tyson cracked his eyes open and raised his hands to shield his eyes from the bright sun. He could see that Levy had glasses on and was into a book. A pencil and notebook on one side of her. "Levy, what are you doing?" Tyson grabbed his sword and walked over quietly.

Levy looked up and showed him the cover. "A history book?" Tyson asked and Levy nodded.

"They had gotten most of the facts in history books wrong so I'm hoping that if we ever go back to having a magic world, I plan to destroy every book in every library in Fiore and rewrite all history books," Levy explained.

Tyson got quite interested. "I didn't know that," The boy admitted.

"That's what happens when you've lived over a hundred years. Though, Igneel might know even more than I do," Levy laughed quietly.

"I don't get how dragons can live over hundreds of years," Lucy gave a small frown.

"I didn't know you were awake Lu-chan," Levy told her friend.

"Well, unlike the sons of dragons that can probably hibernate through the whole winter, I wake up early," Lucy sighed.

Levy laughed at the joke, but Tyson didn't get it. "One day you'll understand what we mean by that, Tyson-chan. Especially if you watch Natsu carefully," Levy explained to the confused boy.

He nodded uncertainly. "Levy, I didn't know that you wore glasses," Tyson admitted.

"Glasses? No, these are magic glasses. I'm able to read books at abnormal speeds," Levy explained.

"You had such items?" Tyson asked looking at the glasses on the blue-haired girl's face.

"Yeah, we had all kinds of magical items that we used like pens that allowed you to write in the air," Lucy said with a smile.

All of a sudden, Tyson's stomach growled which made both girls laugh. "I haven't heard such a hungry stomach for over ninety years!" Lucy tried to contain her laughter.

Levy gave a small agreement while she laughed. "It's not my fault that we ran out of Crocus without getting anything to eat," Tyson muttered, embarrassed by his stomach.

"Don't worry. You're stomach will be out-growled by those four as soon as they wake up," Lucy managed to stop laughing and wipe the tears from her eyes.

Tyson nodded slowly, remembering his older brother's stomach growling. "Here, you can stay here while we go get some fruit from the bushes over there," Levy put her notebook, pencil, and book back into her shoulder bag after recovering from laughing and the two went to the fruit bushes that were near the edge of the clearing.

Tyson sat back down to see that the fire had died out and that four figures lay on the floor, all seeming to be in a deep sleep. Tyson crawled over to Natsu to hear that the fire dragon slayer snored quietly as he was relaxed. Tyson put a hand on the pink-haired man's hand to feel it was abnormally warm. The dark blue-haired boy's face was a bit surprised at first, but then realized that it felt relaxing. A shadow fell on top of him and he looked up to see Lucy leaning over them, giving a warm smile. "Warm, isn't he?" Lucy asked.

"Y-yeah," He nodded hesitantly.

"Like this, he's more peaceful than when he's more active," Lucy crouched down, now having a sad smile face on her face.

Tyson gave another nod. "Lucy, what was Natsu-nii like when he still lived in the guild," Tyson gave a small frown as he looked at the peaceful face of his older brother.

"Well, it always seemed he had endless energy all the time. He picked fights with other guild members, but he was also caring and kind; always thinking about others more than about himself. I always thought that he wanted to take care of his friends more than himself, which was most likely why he threw himself into battle first," Lucy told the young boy, a frown still showed on his face.

"Does he still do it?" Tyson asked, curious.

"Well, when he fought, he never allowed you to go into battle yourself since it seemed that he knew your weaknesses quite well and also the opponents' strength. That's why he stopped you and also protected you, not allowing his little brother get hurt so easily," Lucy smiled at him.

"Then why does it seem that he hates Gajeel so much?" Tyson asked, feeling confused.

"Just because the two fight doesn't mean that they still can't be friends. Once, Gajeel told Natsu that there weren't enough room in the sky for two dragons, but then there were seven dragons in the sky. Of course, the lightning dragon fled after attacking the fire and iron dragons, but soon returned and then the poison dragon was dragged out of the sky after a fight with the almighty fire dragon, though had come back for short amount of time before being dragged from the sky once more. He returned and after being freed once more. Now both of them are missing and the sky dragon as well. Though, for now we still have four mighty dragons invading the skies once more," Lucy looked at Natsu and then towards the early morning sky.

"What about the light and shadow dragons?" Tyson asked.

"At first, they turned against the fire and iron dragons, but after a fight, the fire dragon had won and the two bad dragons soon enough followed the examples of the iron and fire dragons. Though, it seemed that all the dragons split apart at one point of time and after many years, it seems the dragons are coming back one by one, ready to start their journey together once more," Lucy answered after moments of thought.

Natsu opened one eye lazily after a small amount of time passed. "I try to sleep, but I hear two voices near me. Why now and here of all times?" Natsu said sleepily.

Lucy gave a small smile to him. "Good morning to you too, Natsu. You know, it's time to eat breakfast so we can start training," Tyson was amazed on how Lucy literally ignored his mentor and started a in a different way.

"Salamander, you still need to train and teach that brat that keeps following you some proper fighting moves," Gajeel sat up from the floor and ran his hand through his long, black hair.

Tyson got up from the floor and spun around and growled, "I'm not a brat following Natsu-nii! Why do you need to make a nickname for everyone instead of using their proper names?" Gajeel's eyes narrowed at Tyson and that's when the iron dragon slayer stood up and overlooked the boy and Lucy looked away from the scene.

"Let me tell you something brat," Gajeel spat at the word 'brat' and continued, "You won't be able to keep up with us if continue to act weak and not strengthen up. Bunny girl may become stronger than you once she's trained enough."

"Natsu, you need to stop them from their argument before Gajeel really kills Tyson," Lucy whispered loud enough for Natsu, Tyson, and Gajeel to hear.

Tyson threw one of his fists again, remembering that Natsu had said that Gajeel will eat his sword whole. Gajeel's hand turned into a metal pole and the two attacked eachother. A flash of lightning which made the two stop momentarily only to feel their fists being held back, even if they tried to push forth.

* * *

**...And a cliffhanger for you to look forth to the next chapter. I'm currently working on a one-shot for the most recent Fairy Tail special put out. It's left a bit of a loose ending so I'm going to create my own ending to the Fairy Tail special! Well, the Fairy Tail chapters have been slowing down in excitement, but still exciting! Not going to spoil anything though, but if you really enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	5. Training: Natsu vs How Many?

**I decided to write another chapter. I believe this is my longest chapter yet, but there is so much of this story that has been prewritten so yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

The lightning disappeared only to see Natsu holding Tyson's fist with a bare hand and Gajeel's metal pole held back with a flaming hand. "Salamander," Gajeel snarled the name.

"Sorry, metal face, but if you want to fight 'the brat that's been following me', then you'll have to fight me," Natsu gave a small laugh.

Gajeel withdrew with a 'tch' while Natsu continued to hold Tyson's fist. Natsu watched as the iron dragon slayer sat back down and scratched at his hair once more. Natsu let go of Tyson's fist and knelt down infront of him, giving a warning, "Don't let Gajeel get to you. If he wants to give nicknames, that's just fine, though he's got worst names for people than what you've got," Natsu ruffled Tyson's hair.

Tyson nodded, feeling a bit guilty of him snapping at Gajeel. "Why the sad face? Don't worry about what Gajeel-san said. Plus, I bet one of us can teach you some type of magic. I bet..." Sting came up to them and looked at Natsu and small smile formed on his face.

"I can hand you over to Erza if she's still alive. She can teach you real swordsmanship plus magic," Natsu smiled a bit more.

The name 'Erza' sent chills down Tyson's back. He learned a bit more than he needed to about Titania Erza. "Come on, Natsu-san, Tyson. We should eat and start training," Sting said with a smile and grabbed one of the pieces of fruit and bit into it.

Natsu passed a fruit to Tyson and took one for himself. Each dragon slayer ate three whole fruits while the normal mages ate one piece. After breakfast, Rogue disappeared, Gajeel went to meditate under a waterfall, Lucy and Levy went somewhere more peaceful, and Natsu was the one being attacked by another dragon slayer and a swordsman. "Attack me seriously," Natsu sighed, seeming to be bored of the attacks of the duo.

"I can't attack you seriously, Natsu-nii," Tyson told him and Sting nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I didn't want to say this, but Tyson, it was I that killed your pet mouse. Sting, I think that Lector is stupid and is even lower than Gajeel's cat," Natsu told them. Both began to growl deeply.

"How dare you lie to me about my pet mouse," Tyson said, purely angered a his older brother who he had been adopted by.

"Natsu-san, your cat's even lower then Lector and his name is stupid," Sting threw back, magic power bursting from him as he said, "White Drive." Natsu smirked, looking satisfied with his work.

Tyson attacked first taking his sword and swinging it a Natsu's face on which Natsu ducked under the blade, only to here, "Recieve white justice again, Natsu-san," Once more, Natsu was punched in the stomach, sending Natsu flying back. Frozen in place as a magic circle-like stigmenta was shining brightly on Natsu's stomach. Natsu gave a small 'tch' as both of his opponents smiled at their teamwork. They neared him and Sting said, "Haven't been frozen in place for many years now haven't you, Natsu-san?"

"I'm working on my skill with a sword still, Natsu-nii. One day I'll surpass you," Tyson smirked.

"Tyson, you're beginning to sound like Sting so many years ago. Sting," Natsu sent a glare at Sting and continued, "Just because I haven't been frozen like this in many years doesn't mean I don't remember the trick I used!" Natsu moved fast as he punched Sting in the face and then quickly moved to Tyson in which he was punched in the gut.

Tyson dropped his sword and put his arms over the area he was punched in and Natsu quickly used his foot to move the sword out of reach from the boy. "Let's see how strong your fists are, Tyson," Natsu challenged as he shuffled the sword away from himself.

Sting rubbed his face and charged first, using his foot to kick. Tyson came soon after and with his hands in fists. Natsu blocked Sting's attack and threw Sting's foot back, making Sting go clumsily backwards, stumbling before hitting the floor. Tyson was met by Natsu's fist except Natsu's fist was stronger and Tyson hurt his own fist. Tyson backed up to where Sting sat, both seeing Natsu as a strong opponent. After moments of analyzing a voice was heard behind them, "Seems you'll need help defeating Salamander."

They both turned to see Gajeel with him quite wet. Sting smiled, saying, "That'll be fine, Gajeel-san. We may need a bit of help defeating Natsu-san." Tyson turned back and eyed his sword behind Natsu.

Though, the dragon slayer was prepared for the three to go against him. Sting got up from the floor and the three stood tall, trying to overwhelm Natsu. Gajeel attacked, his arm turning into a metal pole. Natsu met it with a flaming fist and Sting sent a fist with a white glow on it at Natsu in which Natsu also met it with another flaming fist. While the two distracted the fire dragon slayer, Tyson quickly got his sword and swung it at Natsu, in which backed away, leaving both opposing dragon slayers to stumble forth and land on the floor and Tyson to trip over those two, landing on top of Gajeel. Tyson felt his clothing soak in the water as he was on top of Gajeel. Sting reeled back from the other two and panted. Tyson immediatly got off of Gajeel as the iron dragon slayer began to twitch. "Salamander, I thought you couldn't handle three knights yesterday, though you can take us down," Gajeel growled at Natsu as he stood there.

"My fighting skill is slowly coming back to me as I fight you three, but I won't be able to use any big moves yet for a bit of time," Natsu explained.

The three just couldn't get Natsu down and that's when Rogue appeared behind the three defeated-looking people that lay on the floor. "Oh, Rogue. I didn't know you were there. Mind if you give us a hand?" Sting turned to greet his partner.

"Come on Rogue. We need all the magic we can get. It seems that Salamander is too good for three opponents," Gajeel got up from the floor.

Rogue looked at the three and then at Natsu's bit of a serious explression and then Rogue stepped forth. "Sure, I'll help," Rogue finally said and Sting smiled as he picked himself off the floor.

Tyson got up himself and readied his sword. Though, he watched as his older brother took a step back from them. A grin grew on Sting's and Gajeel's face as the suddenly pushed off and went directly at Natsu. Rogue held back and Tyson did the same as he watched as Natsu had made a large ball of fire, though neither dragon slayer going toward him stopped. After moments, Natsu threw the fire ball and both Gajeel and Sting got caught in the fire. That's when Rogue went in for an attack, his hand having a black shadow coming off of it. Natsu swiftly dodged, going , Tyson ran towards that area and swung his sword at the dragon slayer, though, he only sliced the air as Natsu had ducked under the sharp sword.

* * *

Hours past and that's when Natsu finally fell to the floor after Tyson had given in and Sting who couldn't keep up anymore. Though, Natsu had left Gajeel and Rogue to panting hard. They gathered around the campfire where Lucy and Levy sat at and Natsu lit the fire before falling asleep in the afternoon sun. Levy and Lucy talked quietly while Tyson looked at his sword closely to see a ruby heart embedded into the hilt of the sword with amber coming off of it in the form of wings, resembling a phoenix. The question came to Tyson of if he had magic himself except it just didn't come to him. After a few hours, Lucy awoke Natsu to eat something. Their small dinner had quite a bit of tension and Gajeel had finally said, "I feel like someone's watching us."

Frowns were on all four dragon slayers as they searched the clearing for a hidden person. Lucy and Levy had serious expressions on their faces and Tyson gave a small laugh, "It's probably no one."

"Tyson, don't under-estimate a dragon slayer's senses," Natsu strictly told Tyson which only the boy frowned.

* * *

Later, Tyson feel asleep next Natsu, feeling the warmth the fire dragon slayer gave. The warmth gave him a feeling of being safe. Tyson wished he could be like this forever without having to feel the danger of someone near and about to attack them.

* * *

Three days passed since they've arrived at the camp. Natsu's clothing had been torn, but Natsu didn't seem to care a bit about it one bit and the cuts on his arms had healed fully, not leaving a sign of being there. Though, his training showed improvement and he was able to fight longer than when he began to train. Lucy had been training with Capricorn, becoming stronger everyday with the use of magic. She was almost able to call out two spirits without tiring herself out. Gajeel was showing quite a bit of improvement also as he battled Natsu out. Gajeel was able to use all of his strongest moves at this point of time, but even though he was as strong as he was ninety years ago, he still denies that he's strong, but extremely weak still. Sting and Rogue can stay in Dragon Force for a bit of time, but not as long as before. Though, both of them showed improvement in training everyday and Sting was able to keep up with Natsu for a much longer period of time as the two dueled. Both Rogue and Gajeel also took their battle to the extremes also, though was a lot less destructive. For Tyson, he was able to use his sword much better and was able to combat without a sword for quite a bit. Natsu had taught him while they both went against Sting, in which Sting thought it wasn't very fair to do that. Though Natsu had decided to ignore his pleas and he had left most of the fighting to Tyson. Natsu only joined in if Tyson was starting to lose against Sting, but that was it. They had all decided that this would be a resting day from all the training and then the day before visiting the dragons would be another rest day. After breakfast, Levy, Lucy, and Gajeel decided to go back into Crocus and see some of the sights. Gajeel only went to make sure that the two wouldn't get hurt there. Sting and Rogue had decided to take a walk through the luscious forest and return later during the evening. Natsu had decided to stay in their campout and sleep for a bit and so Tyson stayed with him. Tyson lay on the floor and looked up at the sky and dozed off a bit, hearing Natsu's quiet snores. "Wake up!" A shout made Tyson's eyes widen and grip the sheathed sword by him.

"Natsu, you better wake up or else the knights will kill you!" Tyson got up from the ground and saw that a ring of knights surrounded them and a scarlet-haired woman stood with armor and sword in hand, seeming to protect the fire dragon slayer while he slept.

"I'll wake him up," Tyson ran over to Natsu's side and shook him violently.

"If you don't wake up, Natsu-nii, we might all die from the knights surrounding us," Tyson told Natsu as the dragon slayer's eyes opened quickly as he made his way up.

"Your finally up, Natsu," The woman said, taking down another knight and added, "I brought the knights to you Natsu. I didn't mean too, but it was an accident. After this fight, you can hit me."

"No, it'll be fine Erza. Though, it seems I can put my training to use," Natsu pressed his back to Erza's.

Natsu looked at Tyson and said, "We'll need your help too, Tyson. We won't be able to take down this many knights ourselves."

"I thought you were able to do so, Natsu," Erza gave a glance behind her.

"That was ninety years ago Erza. I haven't used magic in so much as eighty years," Natsu told her and hit a flaming fist at two knights charging at him.

"Fine. We can catch up after this battle," Erza said as she hit another two knights charging. Tyson swung his sword at another knight, slicing the throat. The two mages split and attacked the group of knights, though after ten minutes of fighting, Natsu was completely surrounded by knights and Erza was unable to help the fire dragon slayer out.

"How are we going to get to Natsu-nii?" Tyson asked Erza, trying to break through the line of knights that surrounded Natsu.

"Don't worry about Natsu. He was raised by a dragon," Erza told him, now using two swords.

A scream of pain came from Natsu which alerted them that Natsu's been cut badly. Tyson's eyes widened and he stilled to see the knights trying to get closer to Natsu. Erza took one after another down, but she wasn't fast enough. Tyson felt a flame beginning to burn inside of him and smoke came off of him. Erza backed off to see Tyson angered deeply and the smoke rising from him. The sword that was in his right hand was covered in 's when Tyson attacked. He flew right to the first knight and with a touch of the blade, he set the knight on fire. Erza shivered and remembered the Tower of Heaven, except this was someone different. Tyson cleared a path and reached Natsu to see cuts from swords all down his back and hands, all seeping blood from the wounds. The fire dragon slayer was unconscious and Tyson stood over him, looking quite protective. Erza ran through Tyson's open path straight to Natsu and made both swords in her hands disappear from sight as she looked Natsu over and his ragged clothing. Erza looked around to see Tyson taking one knight after another down. At this point of time, Tyson was covered in flames, head to toe and it was in the shape of a... PHOENIX!

* * *

**There is another reason why I brought this chapter out and if you haven't heard already, the next Fairy Tail episode will come out tomorrow at 6:30 Pacific Time and on Saturday at 10:30 in Japan. So look forth to it because I am! If you haven't seen the trailer, you can find it on youtube, just type in 'Fairy Tail 2014 trailer' and you shall find it! SPOILERS: I've heard quite a few rumors and one of them is that during the dragon arc, they will show how Lucy looses an arm and Natsu dies so I am looking forth to seeing Natsu getting killed and more NALU! Also the other couples I ship, but mostly NaLu! Well, if you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review and I will give you a knife to hunt the frog that's ribbiting outside my window!**


	6. The 'Titania' of Fairy Tail

**Another chapter, but shorter! Yay! I believe that I got my inspiration for this story by listening to 'Pompeii' by Bastille. So, check out the song and see for yourself, but do it after reading this chapter! Well, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Erza watched as the defeat of the knights happen around her and Natsu. One by one, the knights fell like dominoes, none standing a chance at all. Minutes went by as Erza realized Tyson was doing this elegantly like the flight of a phoenix, though so, each one was defeated and the flames that surrounded Tyson slowly died away and the boy fell to the floor, most likely from exhaustion. Erza brought Tyson next to Natsu and she disappeared into the forest and reappeared with a large cart. After treating Natsu's wounds, Erza looked at Tyson's sword and saw the ruby heart with the amber wings and Erza gave a small smile before sheathing the sword back into its holder. Tyson slowly opened his eyes, feeling quite exuasted. He saw that Natsu was next to him and Erza sat next to a giant cart. Next to her was his sword. "Ugh, what happened?" Tyson shifted from his position, trying to remember what had happened.

"It seems you've awakened your magic. That sword you have is what brought most of it out. The rest was your heart and seeing Natsu getting defeated. Though, you soon collapsed after," Erza came over.

Tyson soon recalled those moments and nodded and slowly got up into a sitting position. "Aren't you the 'Titania' of Fairy Tail?" Tyson asked.

"I was the 'Titania' of Fairy Tail," Erza corrected and sat down next to Tyson and introduced herself, "I'm Erza Scarlet."

"I'm Tyson," The boy smiled at the woman next to her.

"Do you not have a last name?" Erza questioned.

"I was abandoned and I never learned my last name. I was considering taking Natsu-nii's last name though," Tyson explained.

"You can create your own last name. That's what I did. I never knew mine, but one of my friends there helped me with my last name," Erza explained to him.

"Oh," Tyson gave that some thought.

"You don't have to make one up now, but keep it in mind. The way to think of your last name is features and the type of magic you have," Erza explained to him and Tyson nodded, now understanding what she meant.

They sat talked at bit more about the past and then Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel entered the clearing. Both girls greeted Erza warmly and Gajeel grunted and sat down. Erza and Tyson explained what happened earlier which worried the two girls a bit. Then Levy and Lucy gave Erza an explanation what had happened over the course of a few days. "So, Sting and Rogue are still alive also," Erza said, seeming quite interested and a groan came from Natsu.

"Natsu-nii, are you okay?" Tyson asked, concerned.

Natsu didn't say anything and his eyes slowly opened and immediatly closed them, not used to the sunshine. "Salamander, you still can't defeat those knights," Gajeel smirked.

"Shut up, Gajeel. It's hard to fight when your enclosed in a small circle," Natsu immediately opened his eyes and shot back at Gajeel.

"Natsu, you're weaker than ever and I thought you could take down one of Zeref's demons," Erza stood over him and Natsu gulped as Lucy and Levy sweatdropped.

"That was the past Erza. I haven't used magic at all. Not even to light a fire," Natsu told the scarlet-haired mage quickly.

Erza shook her head in disapproval and added, "You'll need new clothes too. I found an extra pair of your clothes years ago, but I couldn't through them out. I'll get them out for you." Natsu shot a questioning look at Lucy about his clothes and Lucy only shrugged in response.

Erza got them out and Natsu groaned, closing his eyes for moments before sitting up. Evening came and Rogue and Sting returned to see the others eating fruit, except Erza. "What's Erza doing here?" Sting asked, looking at the 'Titania' in horror.

"She has received immortality like the rest of us. Apparently she found Natsu and Tyson-chan here," Levy explained. Rogue nodded and grabbed two pieces of fruit for himself and sat down.

Sting looked at the woman eating a slice of strawberry cake and then sat down with two pieces of fruit, seeing Natsu and Gajeel whispering something that couldn't be heard, even with dragon senses. They ate in silence, some sending glances towards the two whispering dragon slayers and soon after that, one by one, they fell asleep, the fire left to crackle.

* * *

**So, this is a shorter chapter, but I still want to get this out. Sorry about my last author's note on the previous page. I said wrong, but what can I say about it? I was tired and in a hurry to get the chapter out. Oh well. I believe it would come out Saturday morning at 6:30 so I did the math correctly, just was early in the morning. I shall start a poll soon when I get to a certain point of the story. I'll announce it so you don't have to check every time I post a new chapter. Though, if you truly enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
